Blizzard of Hell
by Devil hunter 32
Summary: Throughout his life Naruto was always striving to become a great and strong hero but along the way he meets a woman who hides a checkered past and strives to outmatch her older sister. (Story is currently on hold)
1. Meeting

**Authors notes: Hey there everyone! I just wanted to let you guys know that this isn't my first time writing a fanfic as I first started out at fimfiction (yup I'm an MLP fan) but this is my first time writing at fan , anyway this is a crossover between Naruto and One Punch Man, but it will focus mainly on Naruto and Fubuki so Saitama, Genos and the others will only be cameos or at least just short apperances. Also the 'Naruto' characters in this story are born in the OPM universe itself instead of being teleported there. (Madara will be a hero here and a little bit OC along with some of the characters)**

 **I do not own Naruto and One punch man nor It's characters as they all belong to their perspective creators.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Screaming and running..

That was all the people of the district could do as a massive swarm of giant insects invades the area with the army wreaking havoc across town as they pretty much wreck everything in sight.

During the unfolding chaos there was a little girl crying as she desperately searches for her mother amongst the panicking crowd. "Mama! Mama!" unbeknownst to the girl a giant mantis was heading towards her, but the moment she looked behind her a foot slammed into the the head of the mantis thus sending him crashing on the nearby wall.

The girl looked at the person who saved her life. He had spiky blonde hair, peach skin and blue eyes with strange looking whiskers on his cheeks. His outfit was a black and orange tracksuit with black sandals and a long black headband with a metal plate that had a spiral-like insignia engraved on the center.

"Heh, pick on someone your own size!" the blonde said as he carries the girl in his arms and leaps onto safety. After going to an area that was safe from the creatures he puts the girl down.

"A-arigato headband onii-chan!" the girl said as she ran to her mother that was conveniently in the same area.

The blonde gave the girl a thumbs up before going back to the battlefield. As the creatures spot him all of the quickly close in on him. With a grin the blonde slams his right fist on his left palm. "Bring it on assholes!"

The giant beattle was the first on that got close to him and with blinding speeds he dodged the beattle's leg, reappearing in the air he delivers a punch on it's back, cracking it's armor-like shell he then zips in front of him and kicks him into the air.

Two giant Grasshoppers attempt to impale him with their arms but the boy jumps infront of the two and punches them simultaniously sensing them crashing on the pavement.

Landing on the ground the blonde spots a giant rat with glowing red eyes with sharp claws. "Die!" the rat yelled as he swings his razor-sharp claws at the blonde, who narrowly dodges it. "T-that was close!"

The giant mouse then swing his other claw at him, only for the blonde to land and run across the mouse's arm as he begins to charge a big ball of blue energy. "Rasengan!" the boy slams the sphere onto the rat's face, thus sending him flying across the street at crashing on a truck with his face all brused and twisted.

The blonde then turns his head to see a giant wolf with it's intense gaze fixed on him. "A big wolf? shouldn't ya be eating Ridding hood's granny or something?" he asked while tilting his head.

But the wolf just lets out an ear deafening roar which also creates a strong gust of wind which nearly made him lose his balance.

"H-hey! cut it out!" he comically yelled as he regains his footing but the wolf then attempts to bite him, with a yelp the blonde side steps and charges the same blue sphere on both of his hands and slams it on the wolf's cheek. " Rasenrengan!" the force was enough to crash the wolf on a nearby building.

"Hehe! how's that?!" as the blonde began dusting of his jacket he hears some rumbling and notices giant shadows looming over his form. "Huh?" as he looked behind him there was a large group of giant red ants and all had unpleased look in their eyes. But what surprised him is that these ants are fast as in a blink of an eye they were a foot away from him. "EHHHH?!"

"Fire Release: Great Fire Annihilation!" a deep but familiar voice yelled as the ants were wiped away instantly by a massive stream of fire and the insects couldn't do anything as they are burned to a crisp.

The blonde turned his head to the source of the fire. It was a man with long spiky black hair with long bangs that covered his right eye while his left eye is not, showing it's pruple color with multiple outer circles around the pupil.

The man's outfit consisted of crimson armour with numerous metal plates while underneath it he was wearing a plain purple turtleneck mantle, purple pants and sandals with gloves of the same color and had a gunbai strapped on his back.

"Hello there, Naruto." the man greeted with a faint smirk.

"Oh, hey there Madara!" Naruto greeted back with a smile while waving at him. "It's been awhile! how are you doing?" Naruto asked as he stood infront of him. "Oh, you know the usual: The Hero Association giving me jobs to hunt down scumbags, it really saves me the boredom," Madara explained.

 _"Oh yeah that's right, Madara's an S-class hero,"_ as far as Naruto could remember Madara Uchiha was Rank 3 in the S-class heroes but doesn't really get that much public attentiton due to the Uchiha oftenly scaring the media of with his weird, gigantic, blue skeleton thingy while ranting on they should just leave him be in comical anger.

"But thanks for taking care of the small fry, it made my job a bit more quicker" the Uchiha said with a smirk but Naruto's eye twitched slightly. "S-small fry?" he asked with a strained smile.

"Yes, after all the people below the other should be the one to take the easy jobs," Madara said smugly. The Uchiha may sound arrogant but he does posses a good sense of honor and still sticks to his morals unlike some heroes out there who just does it for the fame.

Madara then redirects his gaze on the creatures that the blonde took down. "Have you ever thought of joining the Association?" he asked.

"Mn!" Naruto nodded. "I actually planned on joining a month ago, I just needed time to pratice my techniques," he explained to his mentor. "Hmph," Madara only smirked with his eyes closed while crossing his arms.

"This just further proves how much of a late bloomer you are," said the Uchiha which only made Naruto tilt his head, Madara sighed as he began explaining. "Late bloomers are basically people with powers that manifested late which took the user a few years to master,"

After taking in the information Naruto smiled. "Hey Madara, let's team up next time! we'll be the ultimate tag team!"

"Suurree," Madara said sarcastically while rolling his eyes. "Oi! I'm serious!" Naruto yelled with annoyance while pointing at him, the Uchiha was doubting him again!

Madara then sighed. "Alright, alright. At least I can see how you will get beaten to a pulp," he said with a smirk while Naruto grinned as they bumped fists before parting ways.

 _"I'll show you Madara, I'll show you just how strong I am and I can handle more than just small fry!"_ Naruto mentally declared with a smile.

* * *

 _(At a local park)_

Normally Fubuki would have Eyelashes or Mountain Ape drive for her, but today was a casual and peaceful day so she wanted to go to the park she always went to and relax while watching the numerous clouds. As she exits the car her elegant black dress flows with the gentle breeze, she decided to not bring her Fur coat since today was really hot.

As she walks through the park Fubuki was really thankfull that the paparazzi wasn't around to bug her with questions and autographs as she released content sigh with a smile. After a few minutes of walking she reached her destination, which was the largest tree in the park that stood on top of a hill.

Fubuki couldn't help but widen her smile a little, whenever there was nothing to do (like absolutely nothing) she would just sit under the tree's shade and remembering her past experiences while watching the clouds, and she was sure that if her older sister ever caught her she would immediately yell that she was getting lazy.

But as she got closer to her spot she notices someone was leaning against the tree trunk. As she walked closer she got a good look at him, he had wild blonde hair and was wearing the dumbest looking tracksuit she ever saw in her life while also noticing the headband he was wearing. Unconciously she knelt down infront of the sleeping blonde and noticed his faint whiskers.

Fubuki couldn't help but note on how cute he looked and ended up caressing his cheek. "These are the strangest looking birthmarks I have ever seen," but she lets out a smile on how it suited him.

But the girl failed to notice that her caressing woke the boy up and when he saw her the blonde thought that she was the most beautiful woman in the world. _"E-eh? but who is she?"_ after that internal question Naruto fully opened his eyes to meet her emerald orbs. "Um hey there?" he greeted awkwardly.

Fubuki's eyes widened and her cheeks instantly flush with embarrasment as she retracts her hand. "Ah! I-I'm sorry for my actions!" she apologized with a bow.

"H-hey, It's okay," Naruto insisted with a sheepish smile. "But you kinda look cute with that blush," the moment he blurted out that sentence he covered his mouth. It took a second for Fubuki to grasp the sentence and when it registered in her mind her entire face became flushed with red and Naruto thought that she was about to explode.

"W-w-w-what the hell are you saying? t-telling a woman t-things like that.." her eyes were hidden by her hair but her head was still flushed as she pokes her index fingers together. This a bit strange for the esper as she wasn't the type to get all flustered easily from a simple compliment.

"S-sorry about that.." Naruto said with his own blush while avoiding her gaze as he scratches the back of his neck.

This felt really embarrasing for the epser as she was trying her best to recover. "W-well as long as you say sorry..but I'm the one to blame here since I'm the one who started this," she said with a sheepish smile.

After the two shared an awkward laugh together Fubuki's blush finally settled down. "My name is Fubuki," she greeted with a small smile.

"Uzumaki Naruto!" he introduced with a grin while pointing his thumb at his forehead protector which made Fubuki giggle lightly at how cheesy he was.

"So why did you wake me up Fubuki?" Naruto asked after a moment of silence as the woman then cleared her throat to regain her composure. "W-well you're kinda in my spot Naruto,"

"Eh? oh, I'm sorry I was actually training and I decided to take a nap here," Naruto explained. Fubuki nodded with an understanding smile. "But why are you training?" she questioned which made Naruto tilt his head. "Isn't it obvious? I'm trying to get stronger- dattebayo!" he said with a cheeky smile.

Fubuki slightly widened her eyes after hearing the end of the blonde's sentence. _"H-he has a verbal tic?"_ at that moment Fubuki couldn't help but laugh at the blonde's catch phrase.

When Naruto heard her laugh he was instantly entranced by it, that laugh really put's angels to shame. "Hey, what's so funny?" he finally questioned.

"You're weird," Fubuki said with a light smile and Naruto took her words as a compliment. "But.. why do you desire to be stronger?" she asked.

Naruto smiled at her. "Because I wanna protect the ones I care about!" Fubuki gave him a questoning look. "Wait, are you part of the Hero Association Naruto?"

The blonde shook his head. "No, but I do plan on joining once I get stronger," he explained chuckling but Fubuki looked down on her lap and clutched at her dress. _"Stronger..."_ that word just kept replaying in her mind. How she was always under the shadow of her sister and the fact that her powers are just a mere fraction of her sister's own had always made her feel weak.

"Hey, Fubuki." she broke her daze as Naruto called out to her. "Are you okay? you look distant," he asked and Fubuki gave him a smile. "I'm fine, I was just thinking about some things,"

"What kind?" Naruto pressed on. "Well...like trying to get stronger as well," Fubuki replied as Naruto's eyes widened for a moment before beaming her a big smile. "If you're tying to become stronger then you must be a hero right?" the woman nodded which widened the blonde's smile. "That's awesome! what class are you?"

"I'm Rank-1 on the B-class," Fubuki replied as the blonde nodded. "I see, what are your powers?" Naruto asked with an eager look. With a light smile of excitement, Fubuki envelopes her hand in a light colored glow as she begins to levitate a bunch of nearby rocks and made them orbit around her hand.

Fubuki couldn't help but giggle lightly at Naruto's overly impressed reaction as his eyes became sparkled with excitement. "Woah, that's really awesome Fubuki! that power is top notch!"

Once more the girl giggled. "Thank you, Naruto." she said, appreciating the blonde's compliment. _"But...this is nothing compared to my older sister.."_ Fubuki grimaced slightly.

That always frustrated her to no end while it also simultaneously wrecked her confidence in herself as seeing her sister fight out there was a giant and constant reminder on how she was weak.

With her demonstration done, Fubuki flings the rocks into the air as she gave Naruto a curious look. "What about you Naruto? what are your abilities?"

"Eh?" the question slightly caught Naruto off guard but grinned immediately as he stood up and charged the blue spiralling orb above his palm. "W-woah, what is that?" Fubuki asked as she was rather fascinated by the technique.

"I call it the Rasengan!" Naruto said with a cheeky grin. "Okay, but what's it made off?" Fubuki asked , still curious about the orb.

"Chakra!" Naruto answered but Fubuki became a bit dumbfounded at the answer. "Chakra? you mean the spiritual power?" the Esper asked to which the whiskered boy nodded.

 _"It was said that Chakra was a spiritual power that some humans have..I never thought it actually existed. But from the looks of it that orb is for offensive attacks."_ Fubuki analyzed before questioning the blonde again.

"How do you execute the technique?" she asked. "Easy, like this!" Naruto slams the sphere onto the trunk, leaving a shallow crater with a spiral pattern on it. Still grinning Naruto looked at Fubuki and he couldn't help but chuckle as she was in awe.

"A-amazing.." that was all that Fubuki could utter out as she inspects the crater. "This type of force can actually send a person flying!" the esper said to the whiskered boy.

"What other techniques do you have Naruto?" Fubuki continued on with a eager look as she walked a bit closer to him. "Eh? Well I do have one more..but it still not completed," he said with an awkward smile while scratching the back of his head.

"At least show me what it's like," the raven haired woman insisted and though still a bit hesitant Naruto nodded as he makes a hand seal that involve crossing his fingers and a burst of smoke instantly appears next to the blonde. The moment the smoke cleared Fubuki quickly placed her hands on her mouth to stiffle her laughing as Naruto's eye twitched uncontrollably while blushing with embarasment as he looks at his clone.

It was still the same: slumped on the ground with faded colors and blank white eyes. Fubuki's laugh was now more audible as tears began leaking out. "O-oi! stop it!" Naruto demanded in mock anger but it only made Fubuki release her hands off her mouth as she laughed loudly at the blonde's sorry excuse of a clone.

Naruto groaned with his blush increased but was still captivated by the esper's angelic laugh. But because she was still laughing, Naruto poked her forehead which calmed her down a little. "I-I'm s-sorry about that Naruto, I didn't mean to offend you," Fubuki said with a sincere smile.

"I-It's okay Fubuki, I can't really blame you and besides you don't know how many bad guys fell down laughing whenever I make a clone," Naruto explained as he recalled those contless times where every villain would just laugh at him for the failed clone.

"Don't worry, I'm sure that you'll be able tp perfect it...just like with my powers.." Fubuki ended that last part with a hushed tone but Naruto was still able to barely hear it. "Just like with your powers? what are you talking about Fubuki? your powers are already awesome!" Naruto said, trying to cheer her up.

Fubuki appreciated this as she gave the blonde a small smile. "T-thank you for praising my abilities but.."

"But?"

Fubuki lets out a sigh as she continues on with a sad smile. "Even if my powers are "awesome" this is still nothing compared to my older sister who is much more powerful and talented than you can ever imagine."

 _"Eh? she's comparing herself to her sister?"_ Naruto though to himself and judging from the way she said that, she has been compairing herself to her sister for quite a while.

"Stop moping around Fubuki!" Naruto encouraged the esper with a grin.

"Eh?"

"I mean sure that your sister might be superior in power, but that doesn't mean that you just give up easily! You can catch up to her in your own way but make sure that you train like crazy so you can get stronger, but if you just sit around moping or comparing yourself to your sister all the time nothing will change!" Naruto finished slightly breathless.

It took a second for Fubuki to take in Naruto's words as she smiled and gave him a nod. "Mn! I already know that Naruto,"

 _You can catch up to her in your own way.._

 _"I already know that as well Naruto...I already have my own way of catching up to my older sister or maybe even surpass her."_ Fubuki thought to herself for a moment, not noticing Naruto walking up to her.

"That's good!" Naruto cheered while placing a hand on the raven haired woman's shoulder, breaking her trance. "And besides..a sad look dosen't really suit your beautiful face-dattebayo," Naruto said with a blush but still smiled.

"E-e-e-eh?" Fubuki stammered as her entire face once again turned red as a tomato. "B-B-B-B-BAKA!" she yelled as she acivated her telekinesis and uleashed a barrage of rocks at the blonde.

Right before the rocks could hit Naruto stammered in surprise and confusion. "E-EHH?!" that was all the blonde could say before he was showered in rubble.

Fubuki was panting heavily with her delicate face still bathe in crimson as the dust settles revealing Naruto with lumps all over his face with his eyes replaced with spirals. "Geez.." Fubuki sighed as she sat next to the motionless blonde. "I was supposed to be relaxing here but it became the complete opposite thanks to him," she comically facepalmed.

"Hey Fubuki, what was that for!" Naruto yelled comically as he stood up while pointing at her.

Fubuki crossed her arms under her chest as she pouted. "For humiliating me," she said with the same mock anger.

Naruto groaned while scratching his head as he layed down next to the woman. As a few seconds go by Naruto's lips quivers in a smile. "Ne, Fubuki?" Naruto called out her attention.

"What?"

"How often do you watch the sky?" he asked. Fubuki was aware that Naruto was just trying to break the awkward silence but she appreciated it as her lips curved in a smile. "Usually whenever I have nothing to do," she shrugged.

"I see.." Naruto replied as he went back to watching the sky. As minutes pass they came across a cloud with an odd shape. Naruto thinks it's a fish while Fubuki thinks it's a chicken.

"It's a fish! just look at those fins!" Naruto argued. "It's clearly a chicken! look at the shape of it's body and that "thing" it has on the top of it's head," Fubuki countered.

Their bickering continued on until the cloud had lost it's shape but both the blonde and the noirette were still pouting at how none won the argument.

"Fish.."

"Chicken.."

"Fish!"

"Chicken!"

Realizing what they were doing the whole time the two shared a laugh together, no longer having the will to argue. After several moment Naruto notices that the sky was now turning a deep orange, making him stand up and dust off his pants.

"Naruto?" Fubuki called out at the blonde's sudden action. "It's getting late!" Naruto said frantically. "And I only traineed a little dammit!" he yelled panicking while Fubuki just sweat dropped with a awkward smile.

"I'm sorry I wasted your time," Fubuki apologized but Naruto shook his head. "It's okay Fubuki at least I now have a new friend!" he said smiling which the noirette returns. "Yes Naruto, we are now friends."

After chuckling a bit Naruto began walking off and gave Fubuki a wave. "Let's meet up again sometime!"

The noirette then waved back. "Yeah!" Fubuki was very certain that she will met the blonde again whether by monster attacks or just running into each other again. With a final smile Naruto runs and leaps off into the distance thus leaving Fubuki to have her relaxation.

As Fubuki takes in the gentle air, she ponders her experience in meeting the blonde. "Uzumaki Naruto..for his age he is rather childish and a bit eccentric but it really suits him," she slightly giggled. "And his powers they were very intriguing even though it's mostly focused on charging those balls of energy...maybe once I meet him again he might teach me a some moves I can learn," and the thought alone made her smile a bit.

"DAMMIT! WHY CAN'T I MAKE A CLONE?!" Naruto's voice yelled in the distance as Fubuki sweatdropped but nevertheless widened her smile and laughed a bit.

* * *

 **And that wraps up the first chapter! please leave a review and see you on the next chapter!**


	2. The bald guy & new move!

**Chapter 2: The bald guy & new move!**

* * *

"Welcome back Miss Blizzard!" Eye Lashes and Mountain Ape greeted Fubuki simultaneously as she gave the duo a nod of appreciation.

The noirette then sat on the sofa of her fancy looking living room as she turns on the television. "How was your day Miss?" asked Eye Lashes.

"Peaceful as ever.." Fubuki replied with a small smile. "..And made a new friend in the end," she continued but in a hushed tone. The noirette was actually happy on meeting the blonde idiot, she was always happy on making new friends considering on how she never got much of the experience during her childhood due to her overbearing sister.

"What would you want for dinner?" Ape asked. "I'll have the usual tempura," Fubuki requested and the duo gave a "Hai!" simultaneously as they rushed to the kitchen.

Though Fubuki wasn't really paying any attention on the TV as she was once again thinking about the blonde. This overall made the esper think that she might develop an obsession for him but she discards the possibility but still..

 _"But still...the way he smiles and laughs..it can practically remove any frown...his hair..it kinda reminded me of the sun completed with those deep blue eyes.."_ Realizing what the hell she was thinking, Fubuki whack herself in the head. "AHHH! WHAT THE HELL AM I THINKING!" she scolded herself as she continues to whack her head.

"W-what's wrong Miss?!" Mountain Ape called out, peering his head from the kitchen. "O-oh, i-it's nothing Ape! I'm j-just overreacted on what was on the TV!" Fubuki frantically said, unaware on how flushed her cheeks were.

"Oh, that so? well sorry for didturbing you Miss!" and with that Ape went back to the kitchen. Fubuki lets out a sigh as she ran her hand through her bangs.

"Geez..I only met him for God sake.." she scolded herself again but lets out a small smile on how ridiculous this was with her cheeks retaining it's flushed colors.

 _"I guess this is what I get when I keep runnung into unusual people,"_ the noirette giggled slyly as she once again remembered Naruto's smiling face. "But if I do meet that guy again, I hope I can get to see him in action. His moves might be handy for my own," she said to herself, she had a feeling that seeing the blonde in action would highly intrigue her.

When Fubuki directed her attention on the TV she was a bit shocked at the topic:

 _Orange Ninja : another unofficial hero!_

After looking at the title Fubuki spots a picture of Naruto looking over his shoulder smiling at the camera. "I-I know that Naruto wanted to be a hero but..I never thought that he has been doing this for quite a while." she concluded in a thinking pose.

She as aware that the heroes that aren't part of the association are given the title "Unofficial Heroes" though most of these types of heroes would eventually join the association mostly to just get attention so that their existence can finally be stimulated.

"I really hope that Naruto would now join the Association shortly after," Fubuki said to herself as her lips curved into a smile as she thought about the many times she could spend with Naruto so that she could get to know more about the blonde.

* * *

After spending the entire afternoon training, Naruto finally called it a day as he leaps off the training grounds. He first started be jumping on the tree branches before moving to the rooftops as the long tails of his headband flows with the wind. _"This is the reason why I pefer jumping, it helps me avoid traffic!"_ Naruto grinned to himself as he continues his leaping.

However he hears an alarm loudly blaring out in the area and spots a pilar of smoke rising from the east. "I-is someone robbing a bank?" Naruto questioned himself as he heads towards the source.

At the busted entrance of the bank the culprt exits the building with two large breifcases full of money. He was very tall and had tan skin with long brown hair but eyes had an unusual colouring: green irides, no pupils and red sclerae.

The man also had black mask over his lower face. He was wearing no shirt revealing many stitches all over his body, dark-green ruffed up pants and black sandals. "Hmph, that was easier than I expected, I thought these heroes would actually give me a challenge,"

"OI!" Naruto yelled as the man looked up and saw him standing on a rooftop. As the blonde lands on the ground he sees the various defeated heroes roughly slammed against the wall. "Are you the guy that turned those heroes into modern art?" Naruto asked glaring at him.

The man began analyzing the person infront of him. "Hmm...you're pressence is different from the others and I have never seen your face on the hero records before...could you be an unofficial hero?"

Naruto grinned. "Yeah! I'm Naruto the unofficial hero!" he introduced while slamming his fist at his open palm.

"Heheheh...very well then, before you meet your death I'll intoduce myself: I'm Kakuzu the bounty hunter!"

But Naruto was more focused on the stitches on Kakuzu's body. "That is the worst sewing I have ever seen," Naruto cringed.

Kakuzu's expression turns grim as his eye began twitching. "Y-you dare insult me you dammed brat!" Kakuzu yelled as he suddenly stretched out his arm towards the blonde.

"Woah!" Naruto managed to dodge the appendige as he jumps just in time while the hand thrusts powerfully on the wall and Naruto sees hundreds of threads that links the arm.

The arm then suddenly sprouts tentackle like threads but Naruto slices them apart with a kunai as Kakuzu swings out his other arm. Naruto jumps above the other arm and slams his feet against it, pinning the arm down.

"Heh.." Kakuzu grinned under his mask as he sprouts a thick tentacle from his back and on the end of it was a mask with red lips.

"BURN!" the mask opened it's mouth and a stream of fire suddenly blasts out. "Eh?!" Naruto yelped as he jmped above the blazing stream only for the mask to shoot another one at him but Naruto manged to dodge by jumping off the wall he landed on.

The moment Naruto landed on the ground he is met with a barrage of fireballs as he runs towards the stitched man while dodging the fire simultaneously and manged to land an uppercut followed with a kick, sending Kakuzu careening back inside the building.

"Wonder if that was enough to beat stitchy over there?" Naruto asked to himself as he began walking towards the ruined entrance of the bank and but spots an orange light in the setteling dust and instinctively he flips out of the way to avoid the streak of flams.

"Heh, you're tough." Naruto complimented with a grin but once again cringed at the stitches on the man's body. "But seriously, put on a shirt!"

"Shut up brat!" Kakuzu then stretches his arms with his be delivers a barrage of fast punches towards him, making Naruto run across the lobby area in an attempt to close in on him but a punch managed to land on him thus hurling him towards the wall.

"Now die!" Kakuzu blasts the wall with fire as watches it burn. "Hmph, what the hell was that guy anyway? well no matter at least I got rid of that pest-" Kakuzu stood shocked as the blonde was nowhere to be found in the settling fire.

"W-where the he-" he suddenlly hears a swirling sound above him and themoment he looked up there he was. The blonde was charging blue spheres on both his hands and as for his face there was a bruise on his whiskered cheek and annoyance was clear on his expression as a large tic mark was present on his head.

With a fast nosedive Naruto slams the orbs onto the man's back. "Rasenrengan!" Kakuzu screamed in pain as the orbs dug onto his back before detonating in a shockwave.

As the dust settles Kakuzu's foot was twitching for a few seconds before going limp like the rest of his body. "Ow!" Naruto yelped as the pain on his cheek increases. "What is his fist made of titanium?"

"Hey stitchy, you still awake?" Naruto asked the motionless man and after a few soft kicks the blonde confirmed the the stiched man was unconcious and won't be waking up anytime soon.

Naruto then takes in his surroundings the entire interior of the bank was busted with some of the workers stuck in rubble. "Geez, was this guy on a rampage?"

After taking his time on moving the unconscious workers out of the rubble, Naruto exits the building before the other heroes arrive to continue his journey home with his cheek still sore. "Ow!"

* * *

After a few minutes of leaping on rooftops, Naruto was almost at his apartment and decided to continue on foot. As he shoves his hands in his pockets Naruto looks at the now deep purple sky, showing off the approaching night.

"But..that stiched guy really did some collateral damge to the bank...hehe I'm pretty sure Fubuki would've don a much cleaner fight than what I did," Naruto chuckled and blushed as the the image of the raven haired beauty manifests on his mind.

Meanwhile in a fancy looking dinning room Fubuki , who is now clad in her jet-black pajamas, suddenly sneezed causing Lashes and Ape to scream in horror.

"Ahhhh! Miss your food is now filthy!" the duo comically yelled in unison. "Please allow us to replace-"

"G-guys, it's okay!" Fubuki said while raising her hands in defense. _"But..that sneeze just came out so suddenly...w-was someone talking about me?"_

(Back to Naruto)

As Naruto continues to take in the fresh air while humming, he hears a bit of rumbling on the left corner of the district and when he takes a look at the source while landing on a roof, his eyes widened.

What Naruto saw was nothing shorter than weird. It was a...Car-man? _"W-what the heck is that thing? I-I'm not even sure if it's even a 'thing' to begin with!"_

The creature overall looked like a car, but it also looked like a man and Naruto was very confused on what was the creature's species.

"No sense hiding now that you saw me!" the Car said at the person that was infront of him. He had no hair whatsoever to the point where his bald head actually reflects on the moonlight. His outfit was a bright-yellow jumpsuit with a belt and red gloves and boots along with a white cape.

"I'm Super Custom Y0649Z MK. ll!" the living car introduced to the baldy who remained unfazed. "I love building custom cars so much that I decked myself out!"

 _"S-so your a cyborg?"_ Naruto sweatdropped as the living car continued on with his speech. "So I'm a custom car- loving monster!"

 _"Ya don't say sherlock.."_ Naruto sweatdropped again but things were getting quite serious as the living car began aproaching the bald guy with a threatening gaze.

"If you're thinking of getting in my way, I'll put a shine on that big headlight of yours!" he said gesturing at the baldy's reflective head. "Vroom, Vroo-"

 _BAM!_

The living car was not able to continue as the bald guy delivers an uppercut that instantly breaks him apart. "W-WHA-" Naruto was outright dumbfounded but at the same time amazed on the bald guy's raw strenght.

"Guess I'll have eggs over rice tonight," the bald guy said to himself as he continues his walk home.

"Hey! wait up!" Naruto called out which got the bald guy's attention. "How did ya do that?!" Naruto asked with eagerness in his voice as he rushes towards him.

"What are you talking about? I just puched him," the bald guy replied nonchalantly. "I know that!" Naruto replied. "But what kind of power did you use for that punch?" the blonde asked.

The baldy gave Naruto a confusing look. "I don't have any powers, that was just a regular punch," he explained.

"...Eh?" that was all that Naruto could say due to how the caped baldy thinks that his powerful punch was just a regular one as he walks alongside him.

"W-what's your name?" Naruto asked after a moment of awkward silence. "Saitama, just a hero for fun." the baldy replied, still having that nonchalant look on his face.

"Uzumaki Naruto," the blonde introduced to which Saitama gave him a nonchalant nod. "So..you can actually just kill your enemies in one punch?" the blonde asked.

Saitama nodded. "Yeah, all I need is one punch to end it,"

"T-that must be pretty boring for you," Naruto said with a sweatdrop. Saitama nodded. "Each day I come home uninjured and just wash my gloves at the end of the day."

Naruto shook his head. "That dosen't sound fun at all. Having that kind of power kinda takes away the adventure- dattebayo,"

Saitama shrugged. "But I just do the hero thing as a hobby but as long as I get a kick out of it, that's all I care about." Saitama ended with a shrug.

"Ok," Naruto nodded in understanding. _"But taking down enemies with one punch...that sounds kinda awesome at first but...it can really make your life boring as hell.."_

Yes Naruto desires to be strong, but not to the point where it would make his life into a world of boredom and he actually feels bad for Saitama because like Naruto, he wants to be stronger but Saitama simply went too far and there's no going back from that mistake.

But an idea suddenly came out of Naruto's head. "Hey Saitama, have you ever tried controlling the power of your punch?"

"I already tried." Saitama replied. "But no matter how normal I make my punches it would still end the fight in one strike."

Naruto frowned while scratching his hair. "So you're really stuck like that huh?"

"Mn," Saitama just nodded. The rest of their walk was silent with both men having their perspective thoughts while Saitama was thinking of his dinner Naruto's mind has once again lingered on the noirette.

 _"Mmm...maybe me and Fubuki can train toghether with Madara in charge..Yeah that's a great idea!"_ Naruto nodded to himself. _"That way me and Fubuki can get stronger toghether- dattebayo!"_

Meanwhile at a rather large bedroom, Fubuki suddenly sneezed again, causing her smartphone to get showered in mucus. "AH!" Fubuki comically gasped as she frantically wiped her screen. "Just who the hell is talking about me?!"

For a grown woman Fubuki's room was rather childish, her shelf's were filled with plushies which were mostly ponies and on the bottom half of the shelf were manga that were mostly love stories.

(Back to Naruto)

After several minutes of walking Naruto and Saitama came across two roads that go on opposite directions. Naruto looked to his side and saw Saitama going on the right direction while Naruto was going for the left since that was the direction of his apartment.

"See you around Saitama! hope you can find a worthy villain one day!" Naruto waved goodbye at the baldy who gave the blonde a nonchalant thumbs up as they walked away in oposite directions.

,

After a few minutes of walking, Naruto finally reached his apartment. The overall apartment looked like a traditional japanese building which made it stand out a little with the roof consiting of wood but it was the strong type. With a few leaps Naruto lands on the top floor and after a few steps on the hallway he reaches his door, which had the same spiral on his headband.

As Naruto enters his room, the overall interior looked quite simple: the living and dinning room were crammed toghether were the living room consits of a flatscreen TV that stood on a small cabinet where it contained his PS3 along with his games and DVD's and standing infront of it was a lone recliner and next to the said chair was a small bookshelf filled with different kinds of manga.

A few feet behind the recliner was his dinning room table with more than one chair and a few feet to the left was the kitchen area completed from stove to fridge. The kitchen area's tiled floor also seperates it from the rest of the room as most of the floor are wooden and on the corner was a small airvent that allows the room to get filled with cold air.

Naruto couldn't help but frown a little. "..Sometimes it's really lonely when you live alone- dattebayo," the blonde slightly grimmaced as he turnes on the light while he untied his forehead protector letting his bangs hang freely and changes to his pajamas which was similar to hs tracksuit: the top was jet-black while the pants were burnt-orange.

After eating his dinner (which was burger patties and rice with ramen for desert while watching TV) and brushing his teeth, Naruto goes to his bedroom.

The room consists of a decently sized bed wile next to it was a side table where his frog alarm-clock and smartphone sat. On the right was a small study table where his computer stood and had a few manga on it's small shelf and on the walls there were a couple of anime posters and a second airvent.

With a content sigh, Naruto lazily flops down on the mattres and grabs his phone to simply surf the Facepage community while thinking about everything that happend today before he goes to sleep.

,

(Next morning 9:00 am)

"Thank you very much!" the clerk shouted as Fubuki exits the supermarket with her bag of groceries which is hugged against her busty chest.

"That's all on the list," Fubuki confirmed as she looks at her list with her free hand. When she told Lashes and Ape that she was going to the store the duo immedieately protested.

 _"Theres no need for you to go Miss Blizzard! let us handle it!" Eye Lashes insisted with Ape nodding in agreement._

 _With a small smile, Fubuki shook her head. "There's no need for that you two. And besides I've been relying on you guys all the time, so I think it's time that I do something myself for a change," the noirette explained scincerely and being the loyal people they are, the duo nodded as they watch the esper exit through the door._

Fubuki then began humming quietly to herself as began walking to her car however she hears rumbling beaneth under the ground which only goy louder by the second. "What the-"

The ground suddenly bursted open revealing a group of humanoid creatures. Their skin was dark brown with glowing red eyes but the leaders apperance was quite dinstinctive. He was a bit taller than the others with blue streaks all over his body, has three sharp eyes and four arms, all with only three fingers. For each one of his arms, he carries a magma blade of red color.

"The surface is ours!" the leader declared. "You surface dwellers must die! I am the Subterranean King! surface dwellers, prepare yourselves for-"

The king cuts off his sentence when he spots the noirette. "What are you looking at lady? trying to get in our way?!" he asked with arrogance in his voice.

Fubuki felt her delicate eyebrow twitch uncontrollably twitch. _"A-are these guys for real?"_ she internaly asked as these creatures obviously aren't that strong yet the believe they can dominate the city?

"Hmph, who do you think you guys are to try and dominate the surface?" Fubuki asked with a smirk which easily provoked the king.

The king then makes a b-line for the woman. "Die bitch!" he swings his swords but Fubuki, with great force, knocks them out of his hands using the rocks that she levitated from the rubble that Subterraneans made during their entrance.

"Wha- my swords!" the King looks behind him as he watches his swords get lodged to the ground and as he runs after his weapons, Fubuki fully activates her telekinesis.

The esper levitates most of the rubble around the area and launches them to the King like a machine-gun. "Hell Storm!"

The King screams in pain as the seemingly infinite rocks pounds him to oblivion. Fubuki thenn turnes her intense gaze on the King's minions who are now shivering in fear. "Who's next?" she asked glaring at them.

After a second some of them mustered the courage to take on the woman. "HOW DARE YOU ATTACK OUR KING!" the Subterraneans yelled in unsion.

The minion at the front attempts to crush the noirette but she jumped out of the way as the punch created a small crated.

When the Subterranean glared at her, Fubuki thought of what technique to use and even though she had lots of them in her arsenal, Naruto's Rasengan was what came to her mind.

Thinking quick, Fubuki calls upon the rubble nearby and compresed it into the size of a basketball. With high-speeds she shoots the ball of concrete which effectively sends the minion carrening down the street as the ball explodes to samll pebbles due to the powerful impact.

The other minons then chraged at her, Fubuki quickly spots a nearby van and concentrates her telekinesis on the vehicle and with a swing of her arm she crushes the Subterraneans simultaneously as the truck explodes once it crashed against a pillar along with the creatures.

After taking a few breathes Fubuki can now realize that she had made a new technique and after looking at her hand, Fubuki smiled cheerfuly and is actually squealing like a little girl inside.

The esper the sees the King trying to get back up. "I see you're still concious," she said as the King gave her a furious glare.

With a determined smile, Fubuki once again gathers the nearby rocks into a compresed ball of concrete and yells out it's official name.

"Hell Cannon!"

With blinding speeds she fires the ball at the King and the mighty impact sends him flying a few feet from the ground before roughly crashing back down as the ball bursts to peices.

After a few panting, Fubuki looks at the remaining Subterraneans but they have retreated back the dephts of the earth and left a while flag.

Fubuki noticed that there was something written on the flag and squinted her eyes to get a gook look at it and the moment she read the trext she actually giggled a little.

 _"SORRY ABOUT THAT"_

"At least they know when to give up," Fubuki said as she plugs the hole they made with her telekinesis. once the hole was pluged she once again gathers rubble above her palm. "My Hell Cannon..it's based on Naruto's Rasengan with the only difference is what it's made of,"

She then deactivated her powers causing the sphere to lose it's yellow glow as the rocks fall to the ground.

As she picks up her groceries, which were somehow unharmed during the scuffle, Fubuki continues her walk to her car as she looks up the sky remembering the smiliong face of the blonde.

 _"Arigato, Naruto!"_ Fubuki widened her smile as she continues to walk away from the ruines street. Fubuki actually can't wait to show Naruto her new technique. Sure it won't be really unique but she'll still show it to him and to see his dumbfounded face as Fubuki giggled just at the mere thought of it.

* * *

 **I forgot to tell you guys this, Z-city is actually gonna be a** _ **bit**_ **more populated but not to the point where it will lose it's deserted apperance.**

 **Also the Subterraneans will still have their encounter with Saitama. They just need to regroup XD**


	3. Dojo

**Chapter 3: Dojo**

* * *

Darkness has almost taken over the dimly lit laboratory if not for the bright computer screens at the end of the room and the glowing containers of experimented specimens where there sat a man clad in a black suit. He had sharp eyes with glasses overlapping them, black hair that had a slight green tint with his bangs covering his right eye.

He was once a world renowned scientist that was now forgotten by the world as he operated from the shadows to complete his work of 'evolution'.

Dr. Genus

"Kakuzu was defeated?" Genus asked to himself as he gains access to the security footage of the bank where his subordinate was defeated. On the footage was a blonde young adult clad in a black and orange tracksuit and was wielding glowing blue orbs which he slams onto Kakuzu.

"Well it's not really a surprise that Kakuzu was defeated. He's still a prototype at the time," Genus said with a smirk but focuses on the blonde that defeated the bounty hunter.

"This blonde boy...while his choice of wardrobe is rather strange, the power he displays are very fascinating," he said to himself whole adjusting his glasses.

The scientist then grinned darkly. "He'll make an excellent specimen..I'll explore you from the inside out! But first.."

He taps onto his screen to contact his cyborg. "Tiger! I have an objective for you: I want you to break Kakuzu out of prison so that I may give him a little 'upgrade'," Genus said while still smiling darkly.

* * *

As the sun's ever bright rays shines through the silk curtains of her room Fubuki groaned and rolled on the other side of the bed and pulled the comforter over her head as she tried to go back to sleep.

It was unsuccessful.

Thanks to the stubborn rays of the sun, Fubuki's emerald orbs fluttered open with her long lashes as she slowly rose and yawned softly and stretched her arms out.

"Another day, another shenanigan," Fubuki said to herself with a light smirk as she grabs her phone to see what time it was and finds it was 7:30

But on her notifications there was one that stood out on her infinite Candy Crush notifications.

"A friend request on my Facepage.." It was really no surprise for her. Fubuki was always bombarded with friend requests, while she does find it irritating sometimes, she was still thankful for it as it at least increases her list of friends, despite not meeting them in person.

When Fubuki opens the app to find out who sent her the request, she couldn't help but let out a wholehearted smile.

 _Friend Request: Naruto Uzumaki_

This also allowed Fubuki to get a good look at Naruto's picture: he had his usual grin while doing a thumbs up and the overall goofiness just made her laugh a bit. As Fubuki accepts the request she imprints the picture of the smiling blonde in her mind.

"Now..what shall I have for breakfast?" The noirette wondered as she looks outside her window, admiring the clouds that were bathed in morning sunshine.

* * *

 _Outside a dojo (a few hours later)_

"Heh, is that all Atomic Samurai? at this rate I'm starting to think that age has caught up to you" Madara taunted his sparing partner as he tightened his grip on his gunbai. The said "Samurai" had black hair that was tied in a messy ponytail along with a thin goatee.

Like his namesake, the samurai was wearing traditional samurai robes.

"I'm only 37 you bastard!" Samurai yelled with annoyance present in his features as he dashes towards the Uchiha.

 _"Heh..never gets old,"_ Madara chuckled to himself as he easily blocks Samurai's blade with his gunbai. Thanks to his sharingan, Madara was able to keep up with he samurai's speed as the fellow heroes clash their weapons at breakneck speeds.

The two then takes a good distance from each other as Samurai points his blade at the Uchiha. "Don't get cocky just because you're five years younger than me Madara," Atomic Samurai said to the Uchiha.

"Hmph...whatever you say old man," Madara said nonchalantly while dusting off his armour but smirked when he spots a large tic mark pop out of Samurai's head.

A moment of silence flows by as Madara's hair gently sways with the passing wind as the fellow heroes exchange glares.

Atomic Samurai was the first one to make a move as he instantly appears infront of the Uchiha about to swing his sword.

As Madara block the blade with his gunbai the samurai jumps and instantly goes for a kick to the face but the Uchiha narrowly evades the swinging leg and uses the distraction to whip his gunbai against the samurai's torso which pushes him back a few feet away from him but then disappears in a blur.

Caught off guard, Madara spots Samurai behind him and slashes his gunbai but the samurai evades the attack and sends a punch on the Uchiha's cheek which sends him a few feet away.

"Looks like you still do have your strength," Madara said before he jumps in the air promoting the samurai to backflip out of the way as Madara unleashes a powerful stomp that cracked the ground.

"Heh," The Uchiha then makes another leap to the air and tightly holds on to his gunbai and with high-speeds he spins around like a buzz saw but Atomic Samurai blocks the attack with equal force as both men push each other back.

 _"To this day I still have no idea how Madara's gunbai is so durable.."_ Atomic Samurai was sure that if it was just a regular gunbai he would've been able too slice it apart during their very first sparing session.

The two then dashes forward as they clash their weapons that actually left a small shockwave. Atomic Samurai then looks into Madara's blood red eye before backfliping away.

"Hey Madara, remember when you used that freaky eye of yours to immobilize me?" Atomic Samurai asked.

"Of course, I still remember that shocked look on your face when you suddenly can't swing your sword at me as I walked past you," Madara said with a smirk

"But I still escaped it because that technique of yours is only for people with weak willpower," Samurai stated as her grips on his sword.

"And that was the day where I found out that you're not as weak as I thought," Madara said as the two clashed again.

,

Naruto tried his best to stifle his groan due to the constant clanking of weapons outside the dojo.

"Oi Silver-gramps, Is this really the really "cool technique" you wanted to show me?" Naruto asked the old man in a bored tone while cupping his cheek in his palm as he was lying on his belly down the floor.

The said old man was wearing a long sleeved, black turtleneck with grey pants and black shoes.

He was Silver Fang with his real name being "Bang": Rank 4 of the S-class heroes while Atomic Samurai was rank 5, a factor that Madara also uses when taunting the warrior.

"Fist of flowing water, crushed rock." Bang was currently in a fighting stance while gently swaying his hands though the air, Naruto was certain that he briefly saw blue streaks coming from the geezer's fingertips.

"And it goes something like that," Bang said, ignoring the blondes complaint."Why don't you try it out Naruto? You look like a fast learner,"

"A-are you sure that move is for self defense, because you're kinda just doing those green belt karate demonstrations," Naruto stated as he tilts his head.

"Oi! Master's techniques are powerful and legendary!" Charanko, who is Bang's remaining disciple, defended with his features mixed with anger and passion.

Though Naruto's reply was only a yawn which actually made Bang chuckle. "I know it may look silly, but trust me it's not Naruto-kun,"

"Hmm, that so?" Naruto questioned and tilts his head to the other side.

"By the way Naruto, you said something about someone else coming over to the dojo right?" the geezer asked.

The blonde nodded. "Mn! her name is Fubuki!"

"Oh, you mean the B-class hero Fubuki?" Silver Fang asked to which the blonde nods again. "I see you have befriended the esper,"

"Yeah! I actually had a chat with her this morning." Naruto said as he recalls his chat with the noirette..

* * *

(Flashback)

When Naruto was notified the Fubuki accepted his friend request he smiled as he immediately begins typing down his message. _"Hey Fubuki?"_

 _Fubuki: "What?"_

Naruto paused for a bit trying to think on how he should type his next message.

 _"Me and Madara are going to Silver Fang's dojo tomorrow morning at 9:00 you should come! I only agreed to come because Silver-gramps said that he's gonna show me something really cool! :D"_

A brief silence went by which made the Naruto a bit nervous, was it too straight forward? but when Fubuki replied the blonde lest out a sigh of relief as he reads the message.

 _Fubuki: "A-are you sure about letting me be part of that?"_

 _"Yeah of course I'm sure! and besides, we'll might learn a thing or two from Silver-gramps! and plus we can get to know each other a lot more better!"_

Silence once again passes by as Naruto anxiously waits for the woman's reply.

 _Fubuki: "..Okay I'm in. I trust you on this Naruto :)"_

Naruto's smile widened even further, not noticing the slight warmth that was building up in his cheeks. _"I'll won't let you down Fubuki, believe it!"_

* * *

After hearing the blonde's story Bang nods his head. "I see,"

"Though me and Madara did came here pretty early but I think Fubuki should be arriving soon," Naruto said as he looks at the clock showing that it's now exactly nine o'clock.

"Um..Naruto?" The elegant voice of the noirette called out as Naruto instantly turned his head to the entrance.

Naruto then lets out a big smile. "Fubuki! you're here!" he exclaimed as he sat up. The noirette had a white fur coat draped on her shoulders and by her side was probably the tallest man that Naruto has ever met.

"Am I late?" Fubuki asked since she realized that Naruto arrived before her but Naruto shook his head. "You're actually just right on time!"

This made Fubuki let out a sigh of relief. "That's good, I don't like being late," She said with a sheepish smile, in terms of attendance Fubuki was not the type to get late at anything.

"Thank you for driving me here Ape. I'll be fine from here," Fubuki said to her loyal friend with a reassuring smile.

"Hai, Miss Blizzard!" Mountain Ape said as he takes the esper's coat and walks down the stone stairs of the dojo.

Naruto then quickly got up and rushed towards his friend to the point where his face was several inches away from Fubuki. "I'm so glad that you've made it Fubuki!" The blonde said with a smile.

Due to how close their faces were, Fubuki's cheeks flushed a little but managed to put up a sheepish smile. "Of course I would make it, I never get late." She said proudly while crossing her arms under her chest.

Naruto chuckled as he grabbed the esper's hand. "Let's go Fubuki," he said cheerfully as he runs towards the old geezer with the noirette silent for a moment as she was caught of guard when Naruto grabbed her hand.

For a moment time seemed to slow down for Fubuki as she felt Naruto's hand on her own.

His palm were a bit calloused from what Fubuki could assume was from his training, but despite on how rough they were, it felt perfect against her soft and delicate palm as she smiled a bit at the sensation.

"It's nice to meet you in person Fubuki also known as the 'Bizzard of Hell'," Silver Fang said with a cheerful look.

"It's a pleasure to meet you as well Silver Fang," Fubuki greeted with a bow.

After bowing back, Silver Fang cleats his throat. "Well Fubuki, I hope that you'll be a lot more interested in my self defense moves than Naruto did," He said as he sends the blonde an annoyed glare.

"Ehehehe..." All that Naruto could do was laugh awkwardly as Fubuki also sends him a glare for disrespecting an S-class hero.

Naruto then sat down crossed-legged on the floor while Fubuki sat in a much more proper position. "But I'm a bit surprised that you're friends with Madara, Naruto." The noirette said.

"Sorry if it's a bit weird for ya," Naruto said while scratching his hair but Fubuki shook her head. "I actually find it quite intriguing that an unofficial hero like you are friends with a full fledged S-class hero like Madara,"

"Well I'm full of surprises- dattebayo," Naruto said with a grin as Fubuki giggled in amusement.

As the two continue their talk, Bang clears his throat to get their attention. "Now then, since that Fubuki-san has just arrived I once again demonstrate my way of fighting."

As the two then focus on the geezer, he takes a deep breath before entering his fighting stance again and held out his hands. Bang then begins to gently sway them in different direction as Naruto and Fubuki briefly spots the flowing blue streaks manifested from his fingertips and unlike earlier, they were much more visible.

"Woah.." Naruto and Fubuki said a bit dazed.

"I upped the ante on that one unlike the previous demonstration." Bang explained.

Another reason why Fubuki was in her trance was because of how easily she accepted Naruto's request to go to the dojo. Normally she would press on the subject further but no, in this one she immediately accepted it.

 _"Maybe it's because of how kind and trustworthy Naruto is.. He does seem like that type of guy to have that kind of effect on other people,"_ Fubuki said to herself, there was just something about the blonde that make you wanna trust him so easily.

"Yosh! let's try it out!" Naruto declared as he stood up from the floor to finally give it a shot. He tries to imitate the technique but he doesn't gently swing his arms but rather just wildly swinging them in random directions and ends it in a different stance.

While there weren't colored streaks, in did unleashed a small gust of wind. Though because of how inaccurate his performance was, Fubuki and Bang just sighed in disbelief.

 _"I was wrong about him being a fast learner,"_ Bang deadpaned internaly.

"N-Naruto, were you even paying attention?" Fubuki asked with a sweatdrop, she knew that the blonde was an idiot but this was just a whole new level.

"Hey! why don't you try Fubuki!" Naruto said cheerfully, seemingly not noticing the noirette's question.

At first Fubuki blinked but managed a smirk as she stood up. "Sure thing," As she walked forward and stood infront of the two she took a deep breath.

 _"I just need to remember how Silver Fang moved..."_ The esper holds out her hands and gently sways them as she spun around while still swaying her hands, overall it was very accurate minus the colored streaks

After a few seconds she ended her demonstration. "Was it accurate Silver Fang?"

The geezer nodded his head. "Yes very precise, unlike someone else here.." Bang muttered as he gave the blonde a comicall glare.

"S-sorry.." Naruto said in mock depression as a rain cloud manifests above his head, which made everyone in the room sweat drop, just where did that rain cloud come from?

"This is why you should always pay attention Naruto.." Fubuki said as she helped Naruto up.

 **BOOOOMM!**

There was suddenly a wide explosion from the back of the dojo.

"W-What the heck..." Naruto and Fubuki muttered in unsion as a Silver Fang sighed with a facepalm. "Those two seriously..."

"I'm gonna go and break up Madara's fight with Samurai before it can destroys my dojo," Silver Fang deadpanned as he opens the door which caused a cloud of smoke enter inside as he leaves with Charanko following.

As the sliding door closed, Naruto and Fubuki realized they were now alone. Though Naruto suddenly began chuckling. "Naruto?" Fubuki called out in confusion.

"Don't ya find it weird that Silver-gramp's way of fighting is actually slowly swaying your arms around?" Naruto asked between his snickering.

"I think that's because he was simply holding back," Fubuki replied to the blonde.

"Mmm..that does make a lot of sense.." Naruto mumbled as he stood up and walked towards the nearby table. Fubuki looked at Naruto's direction and spotted two large bowls of ramen that sat there.

"Here Fubuki, eat it before it gets cold." Naruto said as he handed her a bowl. "Thanks" Fubuki replied as she takes the bowl.

After letting out a sheepish laugh, Naruto uses his free hand to grab Fubuki's arm. "Let's go take a look at what's going on outside Fubuki!" Naruto suggested with a big smile.

"Sure, let's check it out," Fubuki agreed as Naruto tightens his grip on her arm as he helps her up and leads her to the door.

As Naruto slides open the door a trail of smoke and dust streams past their feet as they walked out and what they saw was rather amusing in a sense.

Silver Fang was getting crushed between Madara and Samurai as the geezer continues to get sandwiched by his fellow heroes.

"Get over here! Old man I'll tear you apart!" Madara shouted comically as he stretches out his arm and roughly grips on Samurai's face.

"What did ya say eyebags?!" Atomic Samurai was also gripping the Uchiha's face as the gritted their teeth. _"AHHHHH! MY BACK! MY RIBS!"_ Silver Fang could practically hear his bones crack under pressure.

Fubuki was a bit surprised that Atomic Samurai was present at the dojo as she sat next to Naruto as the blonde chuckles.

"Sorry Fubuki,"

The apology made the noirette raise her brow. "For what?"

"For dragging you into this. I thought that there was gonna be something cool happening in this place but it turns out to be just super boring.." Naruto explained with a sad smile.

"It's okay Naruto." Fubuki assured. "It's not really boring with what's going on over there," she said as she gestured at the shenanigan with the S-class heroes.

But Fubuki does have to admit that at first things were quite boring for her but that feeling was dissipating due to the laughs she was getting from Naruto and the heroes over there.

"Hey Fubuki your ramen is getting cold ya know," Naruto said as he took his chopsticks and proceeds to vacuum his ramen at a fast pace.

Fubuki who was belweirded by Naruto's way of eating, breaks her trance. "O-oh right!" She exclaimed as she took her chopsticks and ate her ramen but at a much slower pace, though she would steal glances at Naruto as she watched him wildly gulp down his ramen.

After a few moments of watching the heroes bickering, Naruto opened his mouth. "Hey Fubuki?"

The raven-haired woman glanced at him. "What?"

"How was your life when you git you're powers" Naruto asked but a part of him wanted to take back the question as it might cause some bad memories to return to haunt her.

And when he saw her eyes widen a bit he quickly raised his hands in defense with an embarrassed smile. "I-It's okay if ya don't wanna talk about it if it's too personal for you-"

"I-it's okay Naruto, I-I don't really mind telling you a little bit," Fubuki assured the blonde.

But Fubuki would be lying if she said that she wasn't surprised at Naruto's question since she never really told anyone about her story.

"A-Are you sure Fubuki?" Naruto asked as he shifted his gaze directly at her as he waits for the woman's confirmation.

Fubuki gave her friend a reassuring nod. "Yes, I'm sure...now where do I begin?"


End file.
